Realm Travel, A hunt for the Kishin?
by CloverxXx
Summary: The Battle to destroy Asura Didn't go as well as they expected. Now Soul and Maka must find the Kishin once more in a realm they do not understand. Friends lose their way, Love finally unravels, and the odds are never in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Realm Travel, Hunt for the Kishin Part 1

**Genre: **Drama/SuperEpicNinjaBattleTime

**Characters: **Soul/Maka Gale/Stien /Asura

**NOTE:** This is the first of many chapters in my Soul Eater and Hunger games crossover, It has a sort of "Pendragon"or Kingdom Hearts plot twist as instead of just inserting characters from one story into another, I am actually having them travel to the realm of hunger games so as to not alter their personas in anyway. The story starts at the end of Season four of soul eater _******May have some spoilers******_ This story starts right in the middle of their final battle with the Kishin and is altered from there. This is my first story so don't flip out on me cause its awful x.x and Ill be adding a new chapter if i get feed back saying it is worth continuing So please Review Review!

* * *

**Prologue *Important***

The kishin howled,

"Impossible, How can something as pathetic as bravery stop me!"

Asura's eyes were blood shot. His hands tarred across his face as the madness, he so desperately spread, consumed him. He reached shakily with his left arm till it rest extended all the way beside him.

"It wont end here", he chuckled. His teeth shown through his wide spread lips, and all three of his eyes smiled too. A void of darkness began to spread from his palm, ringed with purple. It continued to expand until it was the size of his scrawny figure and the shape of his warped circular eye.

"You may have found a way to beat me here", he snarled through his grinding teeth, "But I doubt you'll fair as well in another realm."

"Another realm?!" Maka's bravery faltered from the unknown that the kishin spoke of. Asura didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. With chuckles of madness, arms from his back extended and tightly wrapped around Black Star and The kid along with their weapons.

"Put them down!" maka screamed, slicing a third arm that descended towards Soul. Fear continued to penetrate her mental armor. His arms flashed towards them, Creating a massive spider web. Maka Dove away pulling the still unconcious Soul and herself out of range.

"Now now, no need to be so rude, Im just going to fill them with madness before I send them on their way."

"On their way, Fill them with madness?"

streams of red dust began to flow from the kishins eyes and into the bare heads of all those he grasped, they didn't show any signs of putting up a fight, having already fought to their max.

"Don't worry little girl, I am almost finished" He sneered. Maka began to cry, unable to desern what to do. The red dust steadily filling their souls. She knew her attacks were worthless but she had to do something!

"I will stop you!" Maka lunged forward , her legs beat the ground hard, and blades protruded her back and arms. She ran within a few feet of him, and leapt. Her bladed right arm extended through her built up force, and shred through the kishins stomach to the other side.

They stood there, Maka gasping and tears beginning to well up again from the absents of adrenaline. Their faces lay side by side frozen, The kishins chin rest on Maka's bloody shoulder.

"Maka" the kishin whispered. His calm heated breathe rising and falling on the back of her neck. She flinched and slowly turned to look into the kishins eyes. His teeth smiled disturbingly wide, and his eyes danced with madness

"YOUR TOO LATE MAKA! HahahaHAhahAha"

Maka took a step back, confused. His organs began to regenerate, She still didn't understand why he was laughing. The hot mess of his organs backwards water falling into his system, wasn't helping her figure it out.

"Maka", Soul shouted," Everyone was thrown into the Darkness!"

Maka's eyes shot open, Looking from his empty back arms, to the portal on his left. Did he manage to kill them? Suddenly allwill to fight on became a distant whisper. It was over. She fell to her knees scrapping them and looked into the dark abyss. Soul raised to his feet, dust falling from his legs and shoulders. The Kishin chuckled.

"Now succumb to the madness, and join your friends doom."

Soul's eyes went dark, And his skin grayed. His growling slowly turned into a heart wrenching roar, and he ran forward stumbling at first from his blind rage and pain. Asura smiled and stood composed.

"Fool whatever you do I will just repair, give up. Your already half mad"

"Shut up" Soul shouted. Despite the immense amount of rage in his breathe, he knew exactly what he was doing. The rage only heightened his focus.

"Repair this."

Soul rammed into the Kishins stomach. Drenched in the black blood that ran through both their veins, They toppled into the portal of darkness.

"No, Soul!" Maka screamed running after him. The kishins field faded as its source of power had jumped dimensions. Its dark red turned to soft pink before popping all together, the orbs onlookers could finally see what was happening.

Stien, Spirit, and Excalibur watched in total disbelief as Maka flung herself into the abyss.

"Fool." Excalibur remarked. pointing his cane down below.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rude Awakening**

"Maka are you ok? Maka...?" Primrose stared down at her sister, and curiously poked her cheek. She had always been like her mother, and never missed a chance to take care of her, but today it seemed there was no waking Maka from the previous nights slumber.

"Don't you have to go to the reaping today?" Maka slowly moved her arms above her head and mumbled some unreadable phrases. She yawned and suddenly her eyes were open and wide. Shock,Terror, and confusion struck all at once.

"SOUL!" Maka jolted up eyes wide with terror. She had rose to quickly and stumbled to the floor.

"Ahhh!", Primrose screamed.

O.O... "Ahhh!" Screamed Maka. They stared intently at one another, probably deciding whether or not to scream again.

"Calm down big sis I bet it was just a big nightmare!"

"What!? Who are you!" Maka's heart was racing and she didn't know what to do, Nothing around her was familiar. She just had to calm down and analyze the situation.

Maka Collected herself. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them to find the small girl standing over her while she layed on the floor. She bore a smile despite Makas utter panic. Her long brown hair was in bed head shape, but her small body seemed to be full of excitement, or perhaps fear. The room was a small wood and stone house, if it could be called a house. It more resembled that of a shack, with partial dirt floors and light coming inside from underneath the walls.

"You ok Big Sis?"

"Big Sis?"Questioned Maka, "I don't have any siblings!" The thought of having small 'Wannabe' Makas running around seemed Impossible! Her parents would have told her, and its not like they are on the best of terms anyway. She sat deep in thought and remembered back to her lessons in class. "If you remove the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth", but if applied here... Does that mean she really is my sister?

"Listen little sister, can you tend to whatever it is I must do today? I need to find soul and The Kishi-!" She paused unsure whether or not she should continue.

"Soul?", asked Prim curiously, "Isn't he the bakers son?"

The bakery?! Could it be that when entering this new realm they instantly became apart of its continues flow? She thought back to her classes on realm traveling. It was strictly forbidden and dangerous as entering a new realm was like entering pool of cycling water. If you stop and stand still instead of following the direction the realm naturally flowed, you would be swallowed by its current and drown. All metaphors aside if things don't continue to go as they usually do or at least in the reach of how it could go, The person causing the disturbance will die.

The revelation struck her as she realized she needed to take action, and fast. Black Star and the others will most certainly have no clue of this important fact, not to mention they have the madness! They are sure to be swallowed!

"Please Sis, Take me to the bakery."

Prim seemed confused but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Ill take you, but I don't see why you need me to, you've been there a million times."

Maka suddenly felt very weak, Is this what happens when you make such a minor alteration in a realm? She almost stumbled but her strength returned in time to keep her on her feet. It must have been because my request was one that would have never happened otherwise in this realm. If only Stien was here to explain this!

* * *

"Soul, get your head in the game! Why are you day dreaming and talking about turning into a weapon! Is that some kind of fetish boy! I thought I raised you better! Now BAKE that bread!" The Large boulder of a man stood over Soul. He continued to nag and yell as Soul rolled batter after batter into what looked like crumbled balls of paper, and threw them into the oven.

"Come on dad Soul grumbled, I want to go play with Maka! I can't bake bread all day!"

"Bake Bread?" The large man chuckled,"You mean BURN IT!" He grabbed soul and tossed him to the floor.

" Do you see this disgrace boy!?" He pulled a piece of Souls bread from the oven with one of his large crabby hands and shoved it in Souls mouth. It was black and it felt like he was chewing ashes.

"I will not allow you to waist anymore of our precious materials!" With one fowl swoop the Boulder grabbed Soul, and Kicked him out the door, Black bread still in his mouth.

"I told you I don't know how to bake you crazy old man!" Soul Yelled spitting out the black mesh he created.

"Hello Soul", came a chuckle from behind. Soul jerked around in surprise, then smiled.

"Maka"


	2. Chapter 2 Reaping of a Reaper

**Title: **Realm Travel, Hunt for the Kishin Part 1

**Genre: **Drama/SuperEpicNinjaBattleTime

**Characters: **Soul/Maka Gale/Stien /Asura

**NOTE:** Ok so far no one has reviewed my piece :3 just one word is fine just let me know if this plot is worth continuing ^.^ Either way I think the reason for this is lack of content so I decided to write the second chapter for those who thought the first one was decent enough. Please Comment or click the follow button so you'll know as soon as I post a new chapter! Thank you for taking your time to read this 33

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Reaping of a Reaper  
_**

* * *

Stien stood starring into the black abyss. His cigarette slowly burning down to his unclenching lips. His hands pressed inside, and he focused intently. He had been silent for hours working to view the contents of the realm the Kishin had opened without becoming tangible within it. Spirit paced back and forth endlessly mumbling to himself, crying, and eventually repeating the process.

"I can see their wave lengths within the realm pool" He proclaimed, releasing his hands and lighting a new cig. Spirit burst into tears, "Ooh thank heavens my little Maka is ok!" Waves of affection continued to poor as Excalibur appeared beside him. "Fool!" He commented, "I presume you included the Kishin when you said "Their wave lengths"?" Excalibur inquired in his most heroic voice. Stien smirked madly, "Yes that's correct."

"Ahhh my Maka needs our help lets go!" Spirit Spouted in a high pitched tone and jumped in the air assuming a pool diving position. "FOOL!" Excalibur burst whacking Spirit with his cane before he could reach the realm pool. Spirit slumped over from the blow, obviously mentally distraught from his silencing.

"We can not just burst into this new realm!", Stien continued, " We must find where in the realm Maka has appeared, and assume the role of someone close to her. Entering a new realm automatically gives you a role in their society, but if we are to be any help we must Decide where we best fit." Spirit Stared past Stien into the Dark rings of the realm before them. "How are we going to be able to do that?" He whispered to himself.

"Excalibur and I shall go." Stien commanded.

"What your leaving me behind!?" Spirit whimpered ,"but why?"

"Someone must look after Lord Death in our absence, and death city needs a temporary Leader as well." Spirit Shot up with excitement, "You mean me!?" Now Maka will have to love me, Spirit beamed in his head.

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane once more. "This job would obviously better suit me with my twelve centuries of experience", His poorly crafted eyes stared off into the distance as if apart of an epic," However I am here to observe. Where the battle goes so to shall I."

"Indeed I figured as much." Stien remarked while puffing a cloud of grey from his nose.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

A Large crowd had gathered around a small wooden stage. The event seemed eccentric with brilliant colors and posters scattered around, However the people were not even half as enthusiastic. They all wore the same blank face of disapproval. Maka and soul were among the crowd so to not upset the balance of the realm, but had yet to see anything of importance besides the word "Reaping" that seemed to be scattered across the court yard as if they new reapers were here. Perhaps parties were thrown in honor of the DWMA in this realm.

All hopes of such an easy answer to the bulked up crowd dropped to the ground, as a man took the stage. He wore a white suit, and a devious smile that stared directly through Maka's soul. No one seemed disturbed or surprised by his presence, however Maka began to tremble and hid her face on souls shoulder.

"What's wrong?" soul asked, Obviously concerned.

"Its him!" Maka said, "I can see his soul, Its the Kishin!"

The Man on stage coughed loudly and addressed the crowed.

"Hello, I am President Snow, as you all know." His politician smile faltered alittle from lack of applause, but he continued none the less. " Each year as always I will be choosing whom among each district shall compete. This competition is in honor of our pledge to never wage war again, and is a necessary reminder at that." He became annoyed from the crowds lack of participation and moved quickly to end the ceremony.

"Lets get him Maka!" Soul whispered. "No we can't! If we stray from this realms intended path that drastically, we will die!"

"Who's to say this isn't the realms chosen path!" Soul protested.

"Actions based on our realms knowlege and desires surely will not match this realms, and that alone is enough proof to know its not an action we can take Soul!" Soul Looked down in annoyance and plotted how best to go about moving past this obstacle.

"- In conclusion I shall now draw the names of those who will be sacrif- I mean sent to the arena." He snorted at his own accidental word play. Snows stubby figure walked to the glass bowls before him and grabbed a slip of paper from each, chuckling as he walked back to the podium. "Eurrmmhmm", He scoffed," Our female is Maka Albarn!

"What?" Maka jumped at the sound of her name,"Whys the Kishin saying my name?"

"I think you won something?" Soul suggested.

"Well come up here my dear we haven't got all day" A demonic grin followed Maka as she detached herself from soul and walked across the stage.

Snow played a sly smile and continued on as Maka sat down. "And the boy contestant shall be..." He paused for dramatic effect looking from face to face of the unamused crowd. "Gale Hawthorne."

Maka looked to see a tall boy, about her age, walk up to the stage. He was toned and had a sturdy figure. His face matching that of all those in the town as he sat down beside Maka she couldnt help but think how cute he was.

"So this is how it ends huh Maka." Gale gave her a weak smile and extended his hand as if to hold hers.

Maka jumped at the sudden intrusion and pulled her hand away shyly. "Ummm.." Maka blushed," Is this some kind of match maker TV show? Im sorry I didn't sign up for this!" Gales meager attempt of a smile faded. "Are you feeling alright Maka?" Gale stared into her eyes confused.

"I can't take it!" Maka shouted,Breaking their eye contact. "Soul we are leaving!"

"Right!" Soul announced

"We got a runner! Move move take her down!" Soldiers dressed in white immediately appeared around them.

"No! Gale shouted" Maka turned just in time to see a man dressed in white make contact with Gales fist, then suddenly everything went black, and she hit the cold wood paneling of the stage. A familiar voice called her name, but she couldn't remember who it was.

* * *

SLAM! Maka jolted awake by the sound of something against her wall. It was the first thing she had heard since she fell asleep, despite the fact that there was now a low unending rumbling clearly ringing in her head. She slowly sat up, despite the rude awakening, and took in her surroundings. The room was bright with gold and red design elegantly sprinkling the entire vicinity. A one person couch sat in the corner of the room beside an arching window and a dresser. To her confusion trees could be seen flying past in between the red currtins that sat over most of the window. The smell of cherries and blood sat thickly in the air within the room as if to match the interior design.

"Ooh your awake?" Gale smiled rubbing Maka's arm. She looked down to see that she was in a queen size bed, with Gale laying beside her. "Ahhh!" She screamed, "What happened last night!? Why are you in my bed!" Her eyes grew wide and another slam vibrated the wall, The shock, knocking her to the ground. "Be careful." Gale laughed, Offering his hand to her. "You mean you really don't remember last night?"

"I don't think I want to!" Maka whimpered, " Because the only way we'd end up in that bed togethor is by force!"

"Ouch," Gale replied blankly, "But your right it was by force." Maka stared, and slowly stood to her feet turning completely red.

"You PERVERT!' Maka jumped at him, her fist pounding Gale over and over across the head, Blushing helplessly.

Gale Obviously had enough and grabbed both Mask's wrists with one hand, Holding them in the air. "I didn't force you!" he shouted "The PeaceKeepers did it, and it's not perverted its tragic!"

"Ooh sure play the blame game!" Maka shouted twisting in his grip," You were forced, to force yourself on me?" Maka thrust a leg up to Gales head Knocking him to the floor. His head hitting the wall. "Thats the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"Force myself on you?" Gale asked confused, as he tried to get back to his feet. "Its not my fault we ended up in the games, I didn't force anything!"Maka with one final swoop brought her foot down on Gales face, and silence followed, He was obviously knocked out. Maka paused thinking on his words...

"Wait we were forced into the games, not into having s... Oh God Gale are you ok!" Maka realizing her mistake and pulled Gale back onto the bed were he lay limply. Several bones were sure to be broken, and she felt all the more pain seeing the damage she'd done to such a beautiful face. Three thuds in quick succession came threw the wall once more and then suddenly a boy with light blue hair, shattered through the wall and piled on top of gale and Maka.

"Is that all you got?" Laughed the boy, spitting blood and smiling. "I shouldn't expect anything better from a lowly district one student like you." A small boy appeared in the hole that was made by the other. His annoyance was plain on his face as he spoke. "That's the third wall I've put you through Star boy, and I will not hesitate to put you through another."

The other boy became very serious. "The name is Black Star, Get it right because one day you will all bow before me!"

"Black Star?" Maka asked looking up to the person standing ontop of her and Gale. "She suddenly smiled and jumped up throwing her arms around the muscular boy. "Black Star I thought you were dead!" she cried pressing her now crying face on his shoulder.

"You see Kid?" Black star Jeered, " My reputation precedes me! Shake with fear, Because Im going to be the one to kill you!"

Maka slowly let go of Black Star. "Reputation.. Precedes you? Black Star its me Maka!"

"Of course you are" He smiled "I have thousands of adoring fans!" Black star proclaimed loudly, "Don't take offence if I don't know all your names!"

"If your a fan of Black Stars then your no friend of mine!" Death the Kid flew through the hole he'd made in the wall and spun a three sixty around black star before putting a final kick that flung him through the arching window of their room.

"Black star!" Maka shouted. The bed she sat on jolted suddenly, and she looked to see a rope had been tied from the bed and hung out the window.

"He may have saved himself now," The Kid chuckled " But that rope is too long, he will be dragging on the ground right about now at roughly 88 miles per hour. Hahaha," His gloating continued " How satisfyingly symmetrical."

Gale lye knocked out on the bed, Black Star continued to drag along outside the window, And The Kid strut back to his room aboard the train oblivious to their past friendship. Maka Absorbs all of this and realizes

"I am in way over my head."

* * *

**NOTE:**That's Chapter Two For you! I hope it wasnt completely lame x.x and i tried to throw in some humor along with expressing the memory loss of all those that were driven mad before being thrown into the new realm. My story has alot of pieces and they all fit in my head, however if I forget to express a certian piece that makes the story seem like its hypocritical please point it out so i can better explain in the next chapter! Pleaaaasssee Give me some feed back im dying for info on how im doing! OH and by the way _**"DONT BE MAD SOUL WILL BE BACK SOON!" **_


End file.
